guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Xavier
Julia Xavier - Born to House Xavier and the noble Consul Arturius Xavier and his beloved wife Valéria (deceased), Julia was trained at a young age like many Morastian children in the art of war and rhetoric. As she grew up she enjoyed the able life style of the Morastian Republic in the Capital Morastius-Renu on the continent of Rowia. Eventually in time she would become one of the greatest diplomats in the Republic's longstanding history. Background History - After having a heated political debate with her father at the age of 7 which she won, her father took a chance on her and placed her in the Republic Senate for a meeting of his peers...she quickly came to terms with the Senate and passed several successive votes by providing intense arguments to support her claims which were designed for the benefit of the Republic. Quickly seeing his daughters talent and on advice from the Senate the Consul quickly enrolled Julia into the diplomatic academy of knowledge in the Capital to further foster her skills which her father remarked as "Extraordinary". - At the age of 16, Julia was sent to the far South during the Summer Campaign to bring order to the lawless Outlaws of the Southlands, which her father spearheaded with an army of loyal Morastian Troops from the 9th Legion (Orion's Fury). During the campaign Julia was able to arrange for a diplomatic siezure of one of the Outlaws fortresses without a single man being slain during the battle of the Dark Storm. She was hailed as a hero and won the fabled Corona of Valour for her actions which was awarded by the Prince of Loreos. - At the age of 26, During the War in the North against Lenfald, Julia was appointed by the Republic Senate to be the new Legate of the 6th Legion which would be marching into Lenfald with her father's army which included troops from Val-Augustos and other Morastian towns and cities. In "The Battle of the three Provinces" Julia led the charge on the left division with her Legion as they smashed into the armies of Lenfald and Garheim. With a battle hardened grinn she led her troops into the melee and forced the Lenfal's of the left division to buckle and falter until they were routed. Her personal sheer determination and skill brought devastation on the enemy forces. She was also then able to help the rest of the Morastian's in the Lenfald Army to return back to the cause and help defeat the center which her father with brave Hector were smashing hard into. Her actions helped end the battle in victory and saved many Morastian lives that day. - Following the defeat of the Lenfald Armies in the Western Forest, Julia was redeployed by the Senate and her father to the diplomatic core where she was sent to visit some of the allies of her people including the present leader of Mpya Stedor (Lord Damaximus) to help bring more support in case the Morastian Republic was to be invaded. - Now the envoy to the people of Kaliphin and Mpya Stedor. Marriage: Following the Inter-Faction War in Roawia, Julia Xavier (Daughter of the Consul Xavier) joined with Lord Damaximus in holy matrimony. They were calmly married in the Morastian Capital City of Morastius-Renu and celebrated by all as they set sail for Lord Damaximus homeland. There they began the next chapter of their lives.